callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is a mission Requiem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Price and Kamarov also have their own plans (ambushing Makarov inside the building). After they kill the guards on the balcony, they suddenly see Sgt. Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. Makarov then speaks on the radio saying "Price, Hell awaits you", and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov tells Yuri that he should have never come here. When the explosives that were hidden on the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught by the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris (opening up his stab wound), which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. They then take Soap to a safehouse, and attempt to stabilize him, but his injuries are too severe. Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he dies. After Soap's death, Price pulls his M1911, (The pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, and later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag), and lays it on Soap's chest saying "I'm sorry". Yuri's flashbacks Angered by his friend's death, Price punches Yuri down a flight of stairs, which prompts a series of flashbacks. It turns out he was with Imran Zakhaev and Makarov when Price attempted to assassinate him in Prypiat. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when he detonated the Nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 men, including one Sgt. Paul Jackson, and in another flashback he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in the Zakhaev International Airport. Yuri attempts to stop the plan, but he is shot in the abdomen making Joseph Allen turns to be the replacement of Yuri. He manages to get down to the airport lobby and attempts to kill Makarov with a guard's P99 before blacking out, where paramedics find him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man is instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was a soldier of Russia, not a killer of innocents. Price listens and understands, and decides not to kill him. Gameplay thumb|left|300px|Gameplay of Blood Brothers Trivia *In No Russian, the airport security use M9s, but here Yuri picks up a P99. This is due to the fact that the M9 does not appear in Modern Warfare 3. *After Yuri reaches the floor where the massacre starts, he can use the P99, but it won't affect Makarov's course of action as it would alter the scene of No Russian nor will Makarov or his men pay attention to it. *When Makarov shoots Yuri with a Desert Eagle in the parking lot, it is odd that no one heard it. *Joseph Allen is nowhere to be seen. *During the flashback, a civilian is seen trying to run right in front of the elevator and is shot. though it doesn't seem likely that one of the terrorists would have looked back and fired. Another civilian is found near the same spot in front of the elevator struggling to cover wounds, which is impossible as no civilian can head behind Makarov's men with them at the escalator's lower floor. *The name of the mission is obviously referencing the relationship between Price and Soap. They both are close to each other and are always on one side of each other like brothers, hence the name. References Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels